


失温

by Daisy_FBC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_FBC/pseuds/Daisy_FBC
Summary: 新年答应的文章，这部分车图片没有，完全源自想象。车速挺快的，未成年自动避让，但写法很赘余，主要追求精神一致。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	失温

**Author's Note:**

> 今天才弄好的AO3，没想到有朝一日也有被屏蔽到与世隔绝的经历，如果方便多多留言，你们的反馈是对我文章的最佳奖励！

天上在亿万光年外发光发亮的天体，全部落在Tony的眸子中，揉碎的星光穿越亘古不变的浩瀚宇宙，在他深邃的眼睛中延伸出一个更加梦幻的世界，渺小的光点闪耀着散布在焦糖色的幕布上。

窗外的星空，广袤辽远，即便点缀着星星，却依旧空荡得悲哀，每一个星星在微弱的光芒中哭诉着孤独。

但Tony的眼眸中纯粹干净的星光，在他唾手可得的距离内，挂在倒映出他影子的明亮眼眸中，围绕着星空璀璨，熠熠生辉。

他沉入深不见底的绚烂银河，万劫不复。

Tony亲上他的眼睫，蝴蝶吻过铃兰的触碰引来花朵的震颤，Peter的眼睫不受控制地快速震动，睫毛如轻飘飘的羽毛扇到Tony的下嘴唇上，Peter完全不知道这是种半推半就的调情，脸上一派不谙世事的无辜神情。

那是不应该出现在一个防备心极重的男孩身上的无辜神情，让人觉得他在独自承担了多年的生死重担后突然卸甲归田，在另一个人的庇佑下重新做回一个天真的孩童。

Tony的唇沿着眉骨一路往下，勾勒出鼻梁的轮廓，漫不经心似的拂过Peter的嘴角，不出意外地听到一声加重的呼吸。他眼中流露出一点玩世不恭的笑意，年轻时多年做花花公子日积月累养成的那套纨绔子弟的做派如今拿出来还是得心应手，至少挑逗Peter不在话下。

男孩的下巴白嫩光滑，Tony恶趣味上来，学着刚刚少年的撒娇用小胡子磨蹭着，很快Peter细致的皮肤上出现了红印，他被这本身没多少情欲的动作折腾得快要受不了，粗重的喘息和脸上的红晕成功取悦到Tony，这个调皮的大人才肯接着往下舒缓他的欲火，准确来说应该是点火。

Peter根本不知道Tony什么时候脱的衣服裤子，在Tony含住他喉结前Peter瞟到刚刚还衣冠整洁的男人现在只剩底裤松松垮垮挂在腰间，他身上的高温沿着两人紧贴的肌肤传递到Tony身上。

身上的男人不容分说得在他脖颈处低声命令：“Kid，腰抬起来。”，大提琴般低沉的声音优雅响起，琴弓小幅轻颤地擦过琴弦表面，声波推着他的额头向后，他心甘情愿地顺势仰头，将已被含住的喉结更深地送往Tony嘴中。

理智早已湮散在毁天灭地的欲望下，剩下全然的信任和对极致快感的渴望怂恿着他对Tony言听计从。Tony手抚上他的腰，手掌上的薄茧不可避免地加重了Tony抚摸的力道。当Tony触碰到他的腰窝，像发现了什么新奇事物反复揉蹭时，Peter的喘息随着他的动作起伏，喉咙间轻哼绷到极限，呻吟不可控地钻出齿缝。

Tony从他的后腰拽住早掉到髋骨的裤子，两层一起扔到旁边，动作利落地将他扒的一丝不挂，白皙的肤色被卡其色的地毯、浅咖色的木质地板衬托得秀色可餐，上面每一缕玫瑰色的潮红都在刺激Tony 的视觉，他唇齿间不自觉地用力，啃噬着Peter突出的喉结，湿热的舌头一路滑到锁骨，变本加厉地舔弄他柔软敏感的肌肤，种下漫山遍野的“红草莓”。Tony如野兽发动最后的进攻前探测空气中的硝烟一样在Peter的体表上半毫米的高度嗅着他的味道，不时突降的唇舌品尝着他情动时分更加浓郁的奶香。

两人坦诚相待的前路上只有Tony的内裤一层形同虚设的阻隔，Tony本是架在他身上，随着上半身的肌肤相亲，炽热的某处自然而然越来越低。当Tony从他的锁骨抬起来头来时，Peter感觉到Tony坚硬地顶着他的，布料根本阻止不了它的挺立，反而半遮半掩地丰富了Peter的想象。

察觉他的溜号，Tony惩罚似的低头含住他胸前被性欲刺激得挺立的茱萸，乳头上感受到的口腔的包围生生摧毁掉Peter所有残余的理智，一声尖叫在胸膛剧烈波动间冲破牙关。

幼齿的小兽承受不了这种刺激呜咽出声,被逼入穷途末路不得不开口求饶，：“Mr. Stark，不要了……，Please, Mr. St……嗯……”勾人心魄的软话让Tony欺凌得更加起劲，恨不得让男孩哭喊出声，对真心诚意的恳求置若罔闻，Peter呼喊出的未竟的音节被牙齿咬上去的疼痛截在一声拐了弯陡然娇媚的呻吟中。

下一秒，Peter连声音都发不出了。Tony彻底压在他身上，头还埋在Peter胸前作怪，右手不安分且不怀好意地探向他的口腔，大拇指托在他的下颌上，食指和中指一并伸进去，夹住Peter出于生理作用不断后缩的舌头，摩挲着不甚光滑的舌头表面，指尖刮擦着味蕾上面沾有的唾液。

Peter俨然震惊于Tony对他口腔的搜刮，气流在呼吸道快速进出，喘息声粗重得像跑了几千公里，欲望在他血管间爆炸，血脉喷张，鞭策着这些温热的、鲜红的液体在他体内疯狂得如脱缰野马一般奔涌。他的嘴唇干得不得了，唾液腺却源源不断分泌出液体来润湿Tony的手指。

Peter在Tony和地毯的狭缝间，在微凉的空气和滚烫的欲望的夹击下，能做的只有喘息，无形的大手锁住他的喉咙，吞咽唾液的想法在脑海中反复徘徊却无从实施。Tony的手指如鱼得水，在他舌下的水潭里撒欢翻滚，偶尔纠缠一下他濒临绝境的舌头，同时对他胸前的敏感点不依不饶，收缩的乳晕扩大了Tony吮吸舔弄的快意。

三年没有性经验的少年下身早就顶在Tony的肚子上，在双重刺激下马上到达了第一个高潮，白色的液体部分射到Tony的皮肤上，惹得这场情事的主导者满意地笑出来，三下五除二把沾到了精液的内裤脱掉。

纵使在Tony面前他没什么好丢人的，这样的事也算不得多光彩，Peter的脸因为内心的羞耻和情欲的释放更红润，脸上一层绒毛是淡淡的浅金色，遮挡不住脸颊上透出的红血丝。 

总算意识到他现在的模样多么色情且引人犯罪，Peter如一只走道平地摔跤的小兽，起来环顾四周时发现主人在旁边笑得前仰后合，挂不住的面子让他恼羞成怒，不管不顾地反抗起在他口中兴风作浪的手指，尝试用舌头把Tony的手指弄出去，牙齿用力磨着Tony垫在他嘴唇上的关节。

Tony吃痛，才后知后觉他太过兴奋的笑声伤害到了男孩敏感的自尊心，奈何这个很有个性的男人不肯在此情此景说出什么道歉的话，感觉到手指基本已经被润湿，讪讪拿出来，又不甘示弱地挪到Peter下身。

未干的唾液是很好的润滑剂，他的手指找到正确的位置，内心想将身下的男孩狠狠占有的思想让Tony有些迫不及待，何况一次高潮的前戏做得充分，也不存在怜香惜玉、慢条斯理的必要。

就着黏稠的液体，Tony撑开紧致的甬道口，修剪整齐的指甲不至于戳痛Peter私密处细嫩的肛周皮肤，两根手指微凉的指甲贴在温热的内壁把Peter拉入冰火两重天。

除了入口较为松弛，几毫米之后从未有人染指的地方第一次开拓总是不易的，茂密层叠的植物严实地遮挡住通往隐秘之境深处的入口，将试图闯入的入侵者困在四面八方的包裹之下，且因为紧张和一丝丝害怕大有束缚的架势。

Tony对这样前后为难的窘境只是挑了挑眉，嘴角捏出一个意味深长的笑来，眼中挂着盯上自己心仪猎物的贪婪的光，顺着Peter胸前的肌肉线条舔回去，碾过伸长的脖颈上绷起的青筋，深处的动脉在他的唇下兴奋跳动，引诱着两具身体交叉着按照这样张弛有度的节奏律动。

手指从容淡定地缓慢拨开前路上翕动的植物，在Tony的想象中，这些密实的阻挠必然是与众不同的粉红色，刚刚迈入成年的火烈鸟羽毛尖端的最引以为豪的颜色，也可能是果园内挂着清晨露珠的饱满的水蜜桃的颜色，再或者，女王凤凰螺孕育出的飘上一点橙色的、圆润饱满的海螺珠上盈动的光泽。

勇往无前永远都是面对困境最好的态度，何况Tony此生也从不知道什么叫做知难而退，两指从密林中开拓出一条蜿蜒泥泞的蹊径，想要回复原样的隐秘之境紧紧环住无所畏惧的侵略者，温热的体腔容纳两根手指很是费力，收缩的褶皱内壁却背道而驰地彰显自己良好的弹性。

Peter原本已经弹尽粮绝、软下去的性器大有抬头的架势，颤颤巍巍地碰到Tony的，滚烫的，坚硬的正挡在Peter挺立的前路上，两头猛兽狭路相逢，单是从体量上，便知道Peter毫无胜算。

手指不紧不慢地全部埋入Peter的身体，唾液被体内的高温炙烤得更为滑腻，两指并不是理想的形状，譬如他现在横向被撑得有点难受，其他位置却没怎么感觉到疼。

抓着地毯的手攀上Tony的后背，在层层相叠的伤疤上流连，这是不带有旖旎的安抚，和磕碰后的吹气一样具有缓解疼痛的神奇功效，Peter轻柔地触碰这些早已无感的疤痕，谨小慎微地膜拜这些淋淋鲜血诠释出的世人无可匹敌的英勇，心中的骄傲令他更为难过，已经像是落红飘飘入水的接触被腾起的风托住，让最后的承载轻得不真实，仿佛这些伤口仍血肉模糊，深可见骨，叫人胆战心惊，无从下手。

他不需要辞藻华丽的赞美表彰，Peter湿了眼眶，满身伤痕，包括胸前仿生材料填补的接口处的疤痆，就是Tony的荣膺，诉尽他于漫长的人类历史上作为一个短暂篇章的永垂不朽。

Tony捕捉到Peter情绪的低落，来不及深究，就被温暖的安抚折磨得下身差点失守。身下的男孩紧蹙的眉心间满是悲伤，可，Tony没时间心平气和地开解他，他只能用实际行动告诉Peter：我在这里。

手下动起来，转动着扩大每一个方向的容纳度，在甬道里来回碾压。唇回到Peter的嘴角，衔住男孩红肿的下唇，用舌尖将自己的唾液软化崩裂的干皮。

这个动作持续了很久，直到Peter下唇重新变得湿润，看上去晶莹可口，甬道适应了两根手指的宽度，不再排斥侵略者带来的福音，肌肉放松下来，尝试欢迎起前所未有的快感，享受着Tony技艺精湛的特殊服务。

指节刮蹭柔软的内壁，每一个褶皱都在转动的手指下平坦，灵敏地似乎连手指上的肌理都印刻在光滑的肠壁上，Tony手指第三个指节上的汗毛，顺从地逆着转动方向贴附在缝隙间，如雏鸟飘落的绒羽被早秋的露水沾湿，泫然欲滴，在他的体内扑扇抖动。酥麻感从肠壁密密麻麻地泛起，Peter顶在Tony的性器上颤抖着，顶尖吐出一两滴液体，沿着柱身滑下，留下奶白色的水痕。Peter将张成M型的腿分得更开，准备迎接下一次高潮。

令Peter大失所望的是，Tony抽出了手指，原本饱满的地方随着退出的手指抱怨起未达到他渴望的空虚，Peter情急之下不计后果地阻止：“不要,Mr. Stark, 给我……,求你了，高潮……Tony……”男孩软糯却妖娆地唤出他的名字，蜷缩的尾音绵长妩媚，勾起Tony膨胀发酵了这么长时间的凌辱之心。

Tony往下让了一点，在Peter跳起的坚硬再次抵上他的肚子时，用自己快忍到极限的性器顶端对上未完全合拢的秘境，入口吹出里面温热潮湿的风，如阿芙洛忒娜从海浪中诞生那一刻的吐息，腥咸夹杂着甜美，正拂过Tony爆炸边缘的欲望。

Tony按住男孩分开的大腿，贴着光洁腿根游走的手协助Peter自觉抬起的双腿缠上他的腰，臀部的角度让甬道正对Tony前进的方向，Tony坚硬的前端滞停在宽容的关口，左手从后方绕过Peter精瘦的腰，臂弯夹住腰线上突出的三角肌；右手挪向肩胛，有意无意把含苞待放的蓓蕾让到虎口的必经之路上，乍暖还寒的春风摧残新芽一样不留情面地轧在手心的掌纹下，顺着Peter倒吸一口冷气而扩张的肋骨环住他修长的脖子，手掌用力按在曲线优美的枕三角。

然后，一个挺身，唇齿和身下令他魂不守舍的少年纠缠的同时，下身直捣黄龙。Peter的呻吟一丝不差地封在这个亲吻里，因为异物入侵的不适和疼痛本能往后缩，试图逃离Tony的怀抱，眼角被强烈的刺激逼出破碎的泪花，原本轻抚Tony后背的手在复有弹力的肌肤上不得要领地抓出深深的指痕。

Tony这样环抱着他的姿势不费吹灰之力地将他禁锢在原地，粗大的性器全部埋进Peter紧实的曲径，顶端是刚刚手指无法达到的深度，冲破上方的束缚，发狠到不顾一切地占有甘愿祭献出灵魂和肉体的虔诚信徒，在渡气的咏叹中聆听Peter喉咙间翻滚的含糊不清的吟唱。

尽管Tony想疯狂地在Peter身体内掀起滔天巨浪，顾及到这是Peter的第一次，他还是体贴地暂缓了身下的动作。随之而来的吻和如约而到的抚摸，逐渐吸引走Peter对体内微妙的疼痛的注意力，饱满感亦步亦趋地占得上风，Peter退到嗓子眼的舌头试探地从逼仄的安全地带伸出一点，慢慢恢复一贯的活泼和大胆，回应Tony温柔的召唤。

Tony重新起放任自己随心所欲地律动，动作大开大合，离开至前端将将抵在洞口，继而用力钉进去，囊袋挤压到变形。Tony在自己开拓的领地上搜刮浅层深处的敏感点，暴起的血管中流淌着灼烫的欲火，热度在抵死缠绵的交合处不断缭绕，穿梭着熬到Peter的深穴濒临沸腾。

太过用力的顶弄，如果不是Tony制住他往上耸动的身体，Peter一定会挪得地毯在身下打褶，他的腿找回架在Tony腰上方便着力的姿势，手臂圈住Tony紧紧相拥，汗意在两人相互挤压着的肌肤间蒸发，如狭小岩层间缓慢爬行蔓延的岩浆，灭顶的高温烧到沿路上寸草不生。

Tony腰跨的运动快速而剧烈，幅度丝毫没有因Peter唇齿间投其所好的讨好减小一点，腰间的手抚摸上Peter光滑挺翘的屁股，一边揉搓出红痕，一边把已经离地的臀部抬高，迎合他深入浅出的抽插。

快意从尾椎蜻蜓点水般泛起涟漪，浪涛一波强过一波，Peter在岌岌可危的扁舟上勉强坚持，怒吼的洋流把他打入翻涌的舒爽深处。他绞Tony绞得更紧，细密的欢愉沿着摩擦着地毯的脊椎上升，漫过他几乎不甚清明的灵台。Tony的抽动骤然加速，撞开收紧的甬道，叛逆地打乱Peter好不容易适应的规律节奏。

少年肤如凝脂，Tony庆幸自己按住他的姿势是囚禁的，在他身形的阴影里，Peter如被隔离无边汪洋中的孤岛，走上和失落的亚特兰蒂斯一样沉没的命运，还视死如归地奔赴既定的宿命。

Peter在Tony身下尖叫着支离破碎，嘤咛婉转淫靡，性器颤抖着喷涌而出，乳白色的液体浇洒在Tony的腹肌上，在前一次高潮留下的干涸印迹上又覆一层。电流沿着每一条神经冲刷，夺走他对身体的控制，一切只能遵循兽性初始的交配本能。

Tony最后一个撞击，性器和Peter甬道间猛然收缩的括约肌短兵相接，他主动结束这个漫长的亲吻，含颚抵上Peter汗津津的额头，放任身下缴械投降，体内迂回许久的炙热液体释放在Peter的隐秘之地。

登峰造极的快感点燃Peter迷失在纷杂浮世的灵魂，引力牵扯着灰烬回归故里，他在Tony的体温间涅槃，才算自三年的浑浑噩噩重新活过来。

两具野性的肉体彼此镶嵌，上升爆炸的烟火渐渐冷却，照亮夜色的天空之花[7]黯淡于黑暗。Tony安静地伏在Peter身上，温柔放下Peter吊在半空的臀部，重新搂回他的腰。

手指贴上Peter的额角，Tony拨开男孩垂下的一缕浸湿的卷发，指腹轻缓地抹开Peter眼角残留的泪水。他们眉心相抵，欢爱的气息散布在空气中，像用温好的牛奶冲泡雏菊花氤氲出的浓郁芳香。

朦胧Peter视线的水雾散去，Tony凝视这双软暖的水亮眼睛，湿漉漉的，和误闯入牧场的小鹿一样清纯瑟然，世间任何肮脏都无法污染的干净。

“Tony，”长时间呻吟使Peter的声音和他的眼神恰好相反的干哑，他看住Tony深邃的眸子，腔调还是绵软娇弱的，轻声呢喃：“我爱你。”

Tony惊醒，昏暗的房间很难辨认出周围事物，但他过去多次受伤后躺医院的经历让他轻松摘掉罩在嘴上的呼吸器。

自控灯缓缓亮起，人性化的设计令Tony有一瞬间的恍惚，以为还在贾维斯负责的屋子里。

应该会有人来，他的整个状态都被监控着，Tony不知为何这样肯定，但确实，说曹操曹操到，玄戒传送门的金光凭空一点点出现。

苏瑞公主、赵医生，还有手上画圈的法师冲出来，显然激动得等不及走门，三人的惊喜溢于言表。

“欢迎回来”斯蒂芬放下手酷酷开口，但颤抖的声线出卖了他表面的冷静：“钢铁侠。”

[7]出自电影《他是龙》


End file.
